User blog:Purple xx/Why The SHOULD Stay The Same
SORRY for the mistake... this Blog is meant to be called Why the age limit Should stay the same....!!! D: ' '''Okay.... so you're gonna either Really hate me after reading this blog.... or your gonna completely agree with me.... or maybe both... xD I dont mind I just want to get a point across.... If thats okay... ' '''<<>> Okay... So alot of you are complaining about the whole age limit thing.... Saying: *Thats its unfair *Thats its all about maturity... *Thats its like judging a book by its cover.... or in other smarter words.... 'Predjuice <<>> You just dont get it do you? This so called age limit isnt out of spite.... or saying Under 13s are soooo immature and stupid, and that Over 13s look down on them It's to keep YOUR 'safety. Do you not realize the amount of Children that are getting tricked by perverted adults, claiming they're the same age as them, and getting them into giving away personal details....and assualting them and others things i dont really wanna add....? You may be thinking, how stupid of them.... But people learn to trust another person even if its on the internet. Trust is strong.... and '''anyone '''can gain tht trust but then rip it to shreds.... People do, do that.... IDK know why.... but they doooo....... and its sick... And if you dont believe me... look it up... im sure there's bound to be tons of stories about incidents like this. And this sorta has happened on this wikia..... y'know with Katydidit.... People like him... is a reason these rules are put up.... '<<>> Yeah I get that maybe Your 9 or 10... and you like iCarly and wanna come on this website.... Why 'shouldnt you come on this website....? But remember.... perverted people arent exactly the only issue... Swearing... and... rude words... can easily catch on... I mean.... have you ever heard of... that whatever the parents say... its sorta plugs in the childs brain, they're basically saying it because there parents are saying it so they think its okay, my six your old sorta cousin is swearing because his mom does it all the time..... So that's another reason why Under 12s shouldnt be on websites likes these... dont blame me.... blame the trolls who think its funny and completely amusing to spam our pages with stupid pathetic comments... xD '<<>> And Mods.... having to be over 13... or sumthin.... to be able to be one... I think its fair.... I know I'm 14 and such so I dont know how you feel. But it is a reasonable rule.... The admins just want whats best for this wikia.... so whats wrong with that? It may be unfair.... but it is a rule that was put up on this wikia.... to protect it... or sumthin... no because Over 13s look down on Under 13s.... <<>> Sooo how many of you have facebook and Twitter and are 12 and under? well congratulations you are breaking the lar! xP The reason why age limits are put on websites like Facebook, MSN, Wikia and Youtube is for Your 'safety... and that is the most important thing... Not whether or not its unfair, or predjuice... And it really doesnt matter how mature you are..... to be a mod... or to have a youtube or facebook account, because your most vulnerable when your younger, and people take advantage of that.... they use that against you and target you... People (Young people) think that nooo I will never be that stupid and dooo that.... but for all you know you could know someone on the internet who is doing exactly what I said above to you... You just dont know... The world is a dangerous place these days... '<<>> And this is many of the few reasons why there are age limits.... Why the admins put up these age limits.... This is for your own good.... Stay Safe <3 :) (Look I'm not trying to be mean or harsh.... So im sooo soooo soooo sorry for being a 'cow' Honestly... I am really a nice person at heart... but i'm... very... um...... harsh worded, strongly worded?....? when it comes to.... things ) Please dont hate me x) xD Category:Blog posts